


Here With You, Always

by thirdchildfromthesun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdchildfromthesun/pseuds/thirdchildfromthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei awakes one morning to find Noiz asleep in his bed. As he gazes at Noiz’s sleeping face, he starts to think about his relationship with Noiz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With You, Always

Strong, vibrant light streamed through the curtains as the morning sun rose steadily into the air. Barely visible dust particles floated aimlessly in the beams of light, some being moved here and there by the wind being emitted from the rotating fan in the corner. Outside were the sounds of the waking world – distance hums of engines, some soft voices greeting each other and the birds chirping happily as another day was born. 

Sei blinked groggily into the warm light, regretting that he hadn’t chosen to close the curtains completely last night. Turning his head slightly, he peered at the alarm clock beside his bed for several moments before he was able to make out that it seem to either be six or eight in the morning. Both hours were earlier than his usual waking one but seeing as he had a considerable amount of errands and chores he needed to do, it was probably a good thing that he woke up earlier. 

Shifting slightly, he was startled when his elbow came into contact with some warm behind him. Freezing for a brief moment, his heart stuttering in his chest and the breath halting in his lungs, he quickly whipped his head around to come face to face with his still sleeping boyfriend. Noiz was fast asleep behind him, curled onto his side with one hand pressed against his cheek. His blonde hair was thoroughly mussed from the night’s sleep and Sei couldn’t help but to smile a little. 

Letting out a slow sigh with the smile still on his face, Sei shook his head a little before gently reprimanding himself for getting so startled over something so insignificant. Of course it had been Noiz. Who else would it have been? It wasn’t like anyone else could even get into their apartment given Noiz’s airtight security. And it wasn’t like anyone other than Noiz would get into bed with him and just fall asleep. 

Sei chuckled softly, feeling a bit ashamed of himself for being so jumpy. He supposed he just wasn’t used to any of this and getting used to it was proving to be more difficult than he had originally thought. Thankfully though, that didn’t seem to bother Noiz at all. 

Focusing on his boyfriend’s face, Sei rolled over and reached up to gently stroke his cheek with the tips of his fingers. His skin was a bit dry but it still felt nice against the pads of his fingers. Noiz wasn’t exactly the most patient person in the world and he could push things a bit far without realizing that he was doing so but Sei knew there was a big part of Noiz that understood what he meant when he asked him to give him some time, to give him some space and sometimes even when he asked not to be touched.  
There were still some times when Noiz pushed a bit too hard and did things in a way that Sei wasn’t too comfortable with but he knew that Noiz was trying his best. This whole thing was an entirely new experience for him as well and both of them were learning as they went. And it wasn’t easy given the immense amount of emotional scars that both of them carried. It was taking a lot of time and of effort but…

Sei smiled gently as he pushed himself against Noiz’s chest. Tucking his head underneath his chin, he wrapped his arms around his back and pressed himself close. Noiz’s scent filled the air around him and Sei breathed it in deep. 

He was happy. He was so happy that he felt delirious. This happiness, this peace, this feeling was something he had never experienced before and he was willing to work as hard as possible in order to keep it. 

Noiz shifted in his sleep, his body twitching slightly as he began to stretch his slender legs. Pushing himself back a little, Sei settled his head back on his pillow and waited for Noiz to open his eyes. It was barely a moment later when Noiz’s eyes fluttered open. He blinked several times in succession then rolled over onto his back, stretched his arms over his head and yawned deeply. 

“Good morning, Noiz.” Sei said softly, brushing his black hair off of his cheek. 

“Good morning.” He replied back, setting his arms down and turning his head to look at him. To Sei’s surprise, there was a prominent expression of concern in his emerald eyes. 

“You okay?” He asked before Sei could ask him what was wrong. 

Sei tilted his head and looked at him inquisitively, “Yes, I’m alright. Why?”

Noiz searched his face for a few moments before shaking his head and looking away, “Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Curious, Sei pushed himself up onto his hands and leaned over Noiz so that he was hovering above his face, “Why are you in my bed, Noiz?” he asked, hoping his voice didn’t sound accusatory. 

Noiz looked up at him, his eyes and face not giving away anything. There was a moment of slightly awkward silence between them before Noiz sighed, reached up with one hand, gently cupped the back of his head and pulled him down so that he could place a soft, warm, brief kiss against his lips. 

“You looked like you were in pain.” He said in a soft voice as Sei pulled back a little from the unexpected but welcome kiss. 

“Huh?”

Noiz sighed softly, bringing one arm up to gently wrap them around Sei’s thin waist, “I came in to check on you last night since I got home so late. You were fast asleep but your face….I’ve never seen you with an expression like that before – you looked as though you were being tortured. I called your name a few times and even tried shaking you but you…it seemed to just make it worse. I didn’t know what else to do so I got in the bed and got close to you, and that seemed to work. It took a little while but you gradually started calming down. I was thinking at first that I would wait until you were completely calm again and then go back to my room but I must have fallen asleep.”

“Oh.” Was the only thing Sei could think to say. Nightmares weren’t that rare for him and there were rarely ones he recalled having or even ones he woke up from. Perhaps it was just because he gotten so used to them that he rarely even gave them any thought. 

But, he supposed it would be different for Noiz. Even though they had been together for a while, they rarely slept together. That was something that usually only did after they had sex or if they had both fallen asleep after watching a movie or some kind of show. Noiz hadn’t had enough exposure to that kind of thing to be used to it. 

“I’m sorry,” Sei said softly. He shifted around until he was sitting beside Noiz then reached up to gently stroke his mussed hair, “That must have scared you.”

“It did but there’s nothing you have to be sorry for. It isn’t like you did anything wrong.” Noiz began to gently rub his back, his long fingers drawing small lines across his skin.  


“I know but still...” Sei trailed off, once again shifting so that he was close enough to Noiz so that his knees were pressed against his side. He placed his other hand on his chest and pressed down slightly so he could feel the soft thumps of the heart beating beneath the skin, bones and flesh. Those nightmares would probably stay with him forever and he knew he would probably scare Noiz again in the future but even knowing that, there was a part of him that was happy knowing that Noiz was there for him, that he wasn’t alone. Maybe it was a bit selfish to think that way but Sei was happy and so grateful that Noiz choose to be there with him. 

“Thank you.” His voice was quiet but strong. Sei pushed himself up onto his knees and laid himself over Noiz’s chest. Taking Noiz’s head in his hands, he pressed a strong, determined kiss against his thin lips. Slender arms wrapped around his back, pulling him closer to Noiz’s chest. Noiz squeezed him tightly as he kissed him back with strength and need. He pressed his pierced tongue against Sei’s lips and Sei willingly, excitedly opened his mouth and Noiz’s tongue immediately slid into his mouth. Heat began to pool in the bottom of his stomach as Noiz rubbed their tongues together and his taste flooded every inch of his mouth. His own tongue became saturated with that taste – unique and foreign and even a bit bitter but still wholly pleasant. 

Just as his mind was becoming hazy and the heat in his belly was moving steadily to his groin, Noiz pulled back (with a gentle nip to his bottom lip) and smiled up at him. 

“Feisty this morning, huh?” Noiz’s eyes were heavy lidded and there were two bright spots of red staining his cheeks. His breath was nearly as frantic as Sei would have liked but still, the sight of him with mussed hair and blushing cheeks was undeniably cute.

“Could say the same for you.” Sei retorted calmly, reaching up to wipe a thin line of saliva away from his chin. His own heart was racing in his chest and he was certain that Noiz could feel the heat and hardness between his legs. 

Noiz snorted before his face relaxed into a soft smile and said, “I didn’t do that much.” 

Sei blinked slowly before returning the smile. He leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. Breathing in deep, he took in Noiz’s scent and focused on that warmth seeping from Noiz into him. 

He loved him. Even though he could be a difficult, stubborn brat at times, he loved him. He loved all sides of him. 

“You’re here.” Sei whispered, stroking one thumb over Noiz’s warm cheek. “Despite everything, you’re still here.” 

“Of course,” Noiz replied matter-of-factly, his breath brushing against Sei’s lips. “I love you and want to be with you so of course I’d be here no matter what.”

Sei’s heart jumped a little at the sincere and honest statement. Noiz never really hesitated in saying how he felt about him but these little confirmations of love always had Sei a little flustered. He was almost sure that Noiz intentionally made them brutally honest just to see him blushing and embarrassed. 

Chuckling softly and trying to hide the blush that had most certainly spread across his face, Sei pressed a chaste kiss against Noiz’s thin lips and whispered, “Thank you. I love you too, Noiz.”

“Now!” He announced, probably a bit too loudly, as he pushed himself back up into a sitting position, “We need to get ready to go shopping. There is a lot of stuff we desperately need.”

He was moving to slid off the bed so he could start getting dressed when Noiz gently grabbed his arm. Looking down, he found Noiz looking up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“You don’t want to continue?” A lustful grin spread across Noiz’s face as he reached across to settle a warm hand on Sei’s hip, “Let’s have some fun before we go.”

“I would love too,” Sei responded, tilting his head and smiling playfully down at Noiz, “but we don’t have any condoms or lube since we used all that we had yesterday in that rather…intense session we had. So, we need to go to the store and since we’ll be out, we might as well go grocery shopping and also get those new parts for my Coil.” He smiled a bit wider at the pouty look that had taken over the mischievous grin and glint, and patted Noiz’s arm. 

Sliding gracefully off the bed, he walked towards the bathroom but came to a halt in the door way. Turning to look back at the pouting Noiz, he said, “It might take me a little getting used to and there might be some nights where I just want or need to sleep alone but if you would like to start sharing a bed, I wouldn’t be against it.”

With that, he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Wondering what kind of face Noiz was making, he slipped out of his nightwear and started getting ready for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t exactly exist in any particular kind of universe so there aren’t any specific details as to how they got into this relationship - this was more just practice in getting their characters right before I expand.


End file.
